osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:The People Rejoice
Issue 2 - The People Rejoice Five Ages after creating the world of Runescape, the great god Saradomin has finally resumed communication with the inhabitants of this fast evolving planet. An agreement with his brothers prohibits him from directly intervening into Runescape's affairs, but in his great omniscience he still listens to the prayers of those who seek his knowledge. ---- Firstly, I must say that I was touched by the level of response to my first letter. Truly, I say that Runescape is home to such a myriad of peoples, including some that now transcend the more traditional etiquette of grammar and punctuation. Above all I was struck by the sincerity of your words - it is a great thing indeed to live with such a strong sense of hope. I have received a huge number of messages, so, alas, I cannot reply to every single one here. But how pleased Saradomin was to hear from men and women with such strong, seeking minds! One fellow writes: An interesting idea, a dagger that can be thrown - something that you would only do, I presume, in order to defend yourself. I can confirm that plans are now afoot to give knives the gift of flight, and that this action will be part of the Ranged skill. Unlucky recipients of said knives will then find their health to be substantially lessened. These weapons will not, however, be stackable, so sadists will have to find other ways to satiate their Zamorakian urges. I was, of course, gratified to learn that so many of you are indeed committed to the hard graft and toil that I spoke of last time. Or as one adventurer puts it: Others were motivated by a desire for justice, fervently demanding that certain secular decisions be overturned at once. Rather than engaging with those who would seek to Support their Custom, it would seem that the sheer passion of these individuals got the better of them... so they pestered me instead. Runescape does have a process of evolution, and I am sure that it will be reaching them soon. But if you need customer support, please use the customer support forms! And so back to business. Now certain members of the council are seeking out new ways to level your Prayer skill, perhaps by way of a quest. Not that I would ever intervene directly into the affairs of RuneScape, of course... Another adventurer complained of tiredness from too much standing. Now, as the god of all things good, there are some matters which simply demand my full and undivided attention. This was not one such matter. You did arouse my sympathies, though - even the gods feel weary sometimes you know. The question on nearly everyone's lips was when that of when our world would enter a new dimension. Gazing across to the mage Andrew - for we are not one and the same - I see that three-dimensional landscapes are now under construction. There is still much work to be done, of course. When you seek to change the world, you take on every blade of grass. Carpentry has, for this reason, been postponed until after the updates. This will doubtless prove disappointing to some, but then even the gods can't please everyone. In the words of one adventurer: Oh, how I laughed. Even the mage Andrew was said to have managed a smile - which is no mean feat, I can tell you. All in all I can see that these are happy times for the people of Runescape. The perpetrators of deceit are being hounded out, with over 60 scam sites being taken down in the last week. The new combat level display has proved popular amongst merchant types, with traders now having to try really hard to get ripped off. Perhaps my presence has tipped the balance of power away from all those who would promote evil. Or maybe it's just been a good week. Until next time, my friends.